


水泽边的神明

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 第十个百年，人在水泽边发现一个怪物——他双目失明、又聋又哑，瘫痪不能行走，苍白得像一片墙灰、一块悬崖上的岩石。“传说都是骗人的。”人说，他气愤而失望，“他们骗我说，水泽边住着神明，他有一双金色的眼睛 。”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	水泽边的神明

水泽边住着神明，他有一双金色的眼睛。

他是上帝创造的第一位神明。造主用午夜的日光和正午的月光给他做眼睛，用古树的躯干做他的骨骼，用一场金色的雨做他的血液。上帝用火焰去燃烧一团云朵，然后用那团云做神明的头发。上帝将一颗星星装进神明的胸前里，这星星是他的心脏。

上帝说，你是我最完美的造物，你当做我意志的执行者。

神明穿一件雾和星光织的袍子，赤足踩在虚空之上。他问上帝，我将要到哪去，我要如何做你意志的执行者。声音像一阵流水，一阵风。

“你当到人类中去，我会派你去人间，去一个人类部族身边。”上帝说，“你当爱人，当免除他们的苦难，当以身为桥梁，让福音降临于他们身上。”

神明向上帝伸出手，头发在身后燃烧：“万能的主，可然后呢？他们有什么值得我去爱的，我又将实现什么、成就什么，得到什么呢？”

上帝回之以沉默的凝视。

“我将以身为桥梁，可从桥梁上走过的又将是谁呢？”

上帝回之以沉默的凝视。

“好吧，我将到人间去。”神明垂下双手，“我将爱人，将免除他们的苦难，将以身为桥梁。”

神明来到人间，来到一片水泽边。

他看起来同人类没什么两样，只是出奇的漂亮；他站在那的时候，就像水面上升起日月和星光。

神明打了个响指，于是灌木乖乖俯低身体、乔木心甘情愿弯下了腰，他们用身体给神明做房屋，一个可以遮风挡雨的地方。多情的紫藤也跟着垂落下来，用身体做一面屏障，像是在房屋上挂满紫色铃铛。

神明用手在水面上点了点，于是所有浑浊肮脏的事物消失不见，不知名的鱼拍着尾巴跃出水面。

神明用手掌轻抚一棵枯死的老树，于是树木渐渐挺直了身躯，枯朽躯干上抽出新枝嫩叶，鸟雀在枝干间追逐一阵风。

当神明在水泽边做这些事的时候，人就在远处看着。他们穿兽皮和粗麻做的衣裳，把自己藏在灌木丛后面。然后他们当中的一个人——有浅金色头发的男人——走上前去，向神明问道：“你是谁？”

神明答：“我是神明。”

男人又问：“你来这里做什么？”

“上帝将我派至人间。”神明回答，“上帝令我热爱这片大地上的生灵。我将免除你们的悲伤和饥饿，将以身为桥梁，让福音降落在你们身上。”

于是人们从灌木丛中走出来。他们围着神明欢呼，而后起舞，向神明献上歌声和祝福，也献上首饰和弯刀。

“我不要弯刀。”神明说，然后他指向那名浅金色头发的男人，“把你的项链给我吧，做你我之间的信物，那样我就可以千百年守护你的族人。”

“可我的项链过于粗糙，它是用骨片、树枝和鹅卵石做的。”男人说，“你是那么美丽的神明，你该佩黄金和玉石做的首饰，黑珍珠和红玛瑙才配在你发间做点缀。”

男人有一双棕绿色的眼睛，像两颗橄榄那样，上面凝着一整个夏天的阳光。

“它是什么做的并不重要，只要它是来自于‘你’的。”神明直视男人的眼睛。

于是男人只好摘下他用骨片、树枝和鹅卵石做的项链，递到神明手里。神明把它攥在手心，贴在胸口的位置：“现在我收下了你的信物，我将做你这一部族的神明。我会千百年守护你的族人，以身为饵、也为桥梁，叫他们永不再为苦难所侵扰。”

水泽边的人类得到了神明的庇护，他们从此不再为往日的忧伤所扰——大地不会再龟裂、雨水和河流不会泛滥成灾；蝗虫不再肆虐，瘟疫和老鼠一同消失不见。浅金色头发的男人和他的族人们就生活在这里，生活在神明庇佑的水泽边。

后来，浅金色头发的男人为神明送来一份礼物，一串用金箔、红玛瑙和黑珍珠做成的项链。他把项链摊在手掌上，捧到神明面前。

“我已经收了你的信物，你不该再送我其他东西。”神明说。

“可你送了我们那么多东西。”浅金色头发的男人说，“这不是信物，神明，这是我给你的礼物。”

“礼物。”神明呢喃，“我不知道什么是礼物，上帝没告诉我什么是礼物。”

“礼物就是人类用来表达好感的东西。我们喜欢谁，就送谁礼物。”

“你喜欢我。”神明说。

男人低下头。他好像有点羞愧，却依旧把那双手向前伸着，掌心里捧着用金箔、黑珍珠和红玛瑙做的项链。

于是神明收下了男人的“礼物”。

男人向神明要回了之前那串骨片、树枝和鹅卵石做成的项链，将它放在自己口袋里。

“神明，我能帮你戴上它吗？”男人问。

神明点了点头，于是男人把项链戴到神明脖颈上，他小心翼翼地抚弄着神明红色的头发。

“你的头发很好看。”

“它是用燃烧的云团做的。”

“你的袍子也很好看。”

“它是用雾和星光织的。”

“你的声音那么好听。”

“它是流水和风。”

“但最好看的还是你的眼睛。”

“那是午夜的日光和正午的月光。”神明笑了，“你的眼睛也很漂亮，那里面有阳光。”

男人把项链扣好，他对神明说，你笑起来很好看，我第一次见到你笑的样子。

在三十多个年头的时间里，神明就居住在水泽边，守护着浅金色头发的男人和他的族人们。

男人会到他的小屋里来，给他带来树叶制成的哨子和兽骨削成的小笛子。他教神明用骨笛吹奏长短不一的调子，说这叫“乐曲”。他还为神明带来水果、用糖腌渍的干果和蜂蜜酒，然后他们坐在垂满紫罗兰的小木屋里，分享蜜酒和一支悠长的曲子。

神明想，难怪上帝叫他来人间，难怪上帝说要爱人——“人”是这么美好，这么叫他喜欢，他当然应该永远守着“人”，叫他远离悲伤。

可男人脸上渐渐爬满皱纹，丰腴健壮的躯体一年比一年干瘪。他橄榄色的眼睛里曾盛满一整个夏天的阳光，现在阳光一点点溜走，只留下空荡荡的阴影。

神明摸着男人脸上的皱纹，问他：“这是什么？”

“是皱纹，是衰老的证明。”男人笑着回答。

“什么是衰老。”

“衰老是每个人类都要经历的事情，是我们走向死亡的过程。”浅金色头发的男人说，“死亡在路上，我们每衰老一点，死亡就走得更近一些。”

神明想起丘陵上一排排的坟茔。他知道什么是“死亡”，死亡是一种仪式，也是一个归宿。人类的灵魂经由“死亡”离开躯体，而后灵魂会上升或下坠，会升入云巅或坠入深渊。但他们唯独不会继续留在人间。

所以“死亡”也是一种告别。神明可以叫人远离悲伤，却无法叫他远离衰老和死亡。

神明看着男人橄榄色的眼睛。他第一次想，我是神明，我可以治愈世界上的一切生灵；只要我想，就可以把这人男人的生命留下来，把他从“衰老”中解救，把“死亡”赶到别的道路上。

而“上帝”的声音在神明脑中说，你不可以这样做，这与“神圣意志”相违背，这个人的灵魂崇高而洁净，他死后将去往上帝身边，他是上帝的子民。

“可他也是我要守护的族人。”神明低头，他看见脖子上用金箔、黑珍珠和红玛瑙串起来的项链。

他“首先”是我的子民，“其次”才是你的族人。上帝的声音回答。

在第四十个年头，浅金色头发的男人死了。

他的尸体被放在火堆上，一具干瘪枯朽的躯体，一棵死去的树，悬崖上一块苍白的岩石，一片沉默的凝视。

神明坐在他水泽边的小木屋里。他看不到男人的灵魂，不知道那崇高的灵魂是否真的将去往上帝身边，他的灵魂是否如初见时那样——眼里盛满一整个夏天的阳光。

神明不会哭泣，神明只会为灵魂的逝去而垂下头颅。他看见胸前用金箔、黑珍珠和红玛瑙串成的项链。

水泽边的部族选出了新的头人，他们继续在大地上繁衍，享受着神灵的庇护。只是再不会有人来给神明送上用树叶和兽骨制成的哨子，再没有人和神明一起喝着蜜酒，分享一首古老又悠长的歌谣。

午夜的日光和正午的月光就在水泽边闪烁，有金眼睛的神明就在那里。就如他所承诺的那样，神明戴着用金箔、黑珍珠和红玛瑙做成的项链，永远守护着水泽边的子民。

于是人们渐渐习惯了神明的存在，渐渐的，他们觉得——那就是我们的神明，和日月一样古老，和风一样古老；他和那片水泽一同存在，和水泽一样皆是上帝对我们的恩赐。

那是我们的“财富”，是“我们的”神明。他将以身为饵、也为桥梁，让福音降临于我们身上。

对恩泽习以为常的人失去了感恩，失去了对神明的敬与爱。

第一个百年，人说，我们的土地和人口都在扩张，需要更多木材来建房屋；帮帮我们吧，否则，我们将失去可以安眠的床铺、失去可以遮风挡雨的地方。

神告诉人，把我的脊骨拿走吧，它是用古树躯干做成的；把它种在土壤中，很快你们就会有取之不尽的木材了。

神明取出他的脊骨，一段闪着银白光色的古树。人捧着它离开了，他说，太好了，现在我们再也不怕没有地方住了。神明坐在水泽边，心想，从此我将无法行走，无法像以前那样漫步在林间和水畔；我的力量在减弱，却仍要守护水泽边的子民。

第二个百年，人说，我们遭遇了诅咒，永恒的黑夜即将降临；帮帮我们吧，否则，我们会死在黑夜里的。

神告诉人，把我的左眼拿走吧，把它悬在高山上，让它做你们的太阳。

神明挖出他的左眼，那是午夜的日光，金子一样。人捧着它离开了，他说，太好了，现在我们有永不熄灭的太阳了。神明坐在水泽边，心想，从此我失去了一只眼睛，失去了我一半的光；我在变得虚弱，却仍要守护水泽边的子民。

第三个百年，人说，神明呀，你的守护在减弱，瘟疫袭击了我们的部落；帮帮我们吧，否则，我们都要病死了，而这是你的错呀。

神告诉人，拿你的弯刀和容器来，取我的血去分给你的族人；让他们喝下去，病就会好了。

人递上弯刀，神明割开手腕，让他的血液流淌进容器里面。那是一场金色的雨。人捧着容器离开了，他说，这下我们有了治百病的良药，再也不用担心任何疾病了。神明坐在水泽边，他想，这大概就是“衰老”的感觉，我的“死亡”或许也在路上了；我在衰老，可我却仍要守着水泽边的子民。

第四个百年，人说，大地上只剩欺诈和贪婪，人们再看不到什么是伟大和崇高；帮帮我们吧，否则，我们会死于美德枯竭。

神告诉人，把我的右眼也拿走吧，它足够亮，能照亮你们心里的善念。

于是神明挖出他的右眼，它是正午的月光，星子一样明亮。人捧着它离开了，他说，我会好好利用这件宝贝，让它唤醒沉睡的美德。神明坐在水泽边，他的世界现在是一片黑暗了。他想，我现在什么都看不到，也无法行走；如果继续这样下去，我要如何守护水泽边的子民呢。

那天晚上，神明坐在他的小屋里，将脸朝向天空的方向。他现在只有耳朵和声音了，于是他用声音向上帝询问——我主，我已如您所言，在这数百年的时间里守护着水泽边的子民；我做您旨意的执行者，去爱世人，以身为饵、也为桥梁；我免除他们的饥饿和痛苦，用眼睛救他们于黑暗、用骨血救他们于瘟疫和风雪；而今我正在“衰老”，或将“死亡”，福音何时才能降临于他们身上，我又将去往何方？

上帝没有回答。

神明失去了眼睛，他甚至不知道天空有没有闪现一道光，那张睿智而平和的脸有没有在云层后面稍微看过来一眼，他的造主是否还记得人间的仆从。

于是神明又问——我主，您那是否真的有个崇高而伟大的灵魂？他有浅金色头发和橄榄一样的眼睛，他眼里盛满一整个夏天的阳光；如果他在那，请您让他开口和我说话，让我听一听他的声音行吗？

上帝依旧没有回答。

神明垂下头来。他用手心攥住自己胸前的项链，抚摸那上面的金箔、黑珍珠和红玛瑙。这是多么美丽的一条项链啊，可惜他现在再也看不到它了。

第五个百年，人说，战争席卷我们的部族；帮帮我们吧，否则，失去挚爱的人们就要心碎而亡。

神告诉人，把我的声音拿走吧，让它日日夜夜为死者祈祷、为生者歌唱。

神明奉上他的声音，那是流水和风。人捧着它离开了，他说，现在我再也不用为心碎之人而担忧了，无论他们有多么难过，这声音一定可以安抚他们的。神明坐在水泽边，他想，现在我连话也说不出了。

第十个百年，人在水泽边发现一个怪物——他双目失明、又聋又哑，瘫痪不能行走，苍白得像一片墙灰、一块悬崖上的岩石。

他多吓人啊。眼眶里空荡荡的什么都没有，皮肤像树皮那样坑坑洼洼，指甲又黑又长；它干瘪枯槁如树皮，如昆虫的尸体，乱蓬蓬的头发像茅草那样。可他却戴一串项链，那是非常好看的一串项链，用金箔、黑珍珠和红玛瑙制成的。

“传说都是骗人的。”人说，他气愤而失望，“他们骗我说，水泽边住着神明，他有一双金色的眼睛。”

而另一个人说：“这多奇怪啊——一个又丑又瞎的怪物，却戴着如此精美的项链。谁会在他身上浪费这么好的东西呢。”

于是他们把它从神明那抢过来，把项链扯断。金箔、黑珍珠和红玛瑙散落一地。人从地上捡起值钱的东西，然后离开了。他们说，这下好了，我们可以把这些玩意儿卖了，然后去镇上买酒喝。

“然后呢？”亚茨拉菲尔问。

“什么然后，没有然后。”克鲁利回答。他坐在沙发上，手边放着一杯威士忌，两条腿在地板上伸得很长很长。

“可故事总得有一个结局啊，我在期待一个结局呢。”坐在对面的亚茨拉菲尔向前探身，显得有点急切，“神明后来怎么样了？还有那个送他项链的男人——他真到上帝那去了吗？”

恶魔抿了一口威士忌，冰凉辛辣的液体顺着喉咙流下去，然后他耸了耸肩：“很多故事并没有所谓的‘结局’，好多事儿就那么戛然而止了… …”

亚茨拉菲尔相当失落，他眉毛和嘴角都向两边撇：“可我真想知道他们最后都怎么样了呀。”

“这只是个传说而已，天使。”克鲁利盯着杯子里的冰块，它们和金色液体混在一起，“只是个传说——关于上帝和最初的古神，那是天使和恶魔出现之前的故事，路西法那时候都还没被创造出来呢。”

然后他又笑起来，露出嘴角一颗小小的尖牙：“也说不定路西法就曾经是古神之一，谁知道呢，反正全都是假的，没有人会当真。”

“我们也是很多人类眼中的‘传说’，传说很可能是真的。”亚茨拉菲尔把双手交叉放在肚子上，为自己接下来要说的东西感到自豪：“我的书店里有很多古籍，关于古老史诗和各民族的神话传说，它们记载了不少上帝创世之前的事情。”

克鲁利冲他挑眉毛：“什么意思？”

“我的意思是，我迟早会搞明白的。”天使眯着橄榄色的眼睛，看上去信心满满，“我一定会搞清楚后来发生了什么。”

恶魔叹了口气。然后他揉着鼻子哼唧了几声，把身体斜过来躺在沙发上。

“随你吧。现在我要睡觉了，有没有哪个好心肠天使愿意给我拿张毯子来？我还要一个枕头和三到五个软垫，最好再放点轻柔舒缓的音乐… …亚茨拉菲尔？你去哪了？能把窗帘拉上吗？”

有一件事亚茨拉菲尔从来没和克鲁利说过。六千年前，当那条蛇吐着信子爬上伊甸园东侧的高墙，变成人形站在自己身边，然后耷拉着眼皮絮絮叨叨的时候，他觉得这名试图跟天使搭话的恶魔大概脑子有点问题。

可这条蛇让亚茨拉菲尔觉得很熟悉。他的鼻梁，他的下巴，他金色的眼睛，还有头发，尤其是——就好像上帝用火焰去燃烧一团云那样。他穿一身灰黑色的袍子，很朴素的那种，上面没什么装饰，身上也没戴任何饰品。

亚茨拉菲尔突然觉得他该戴一条项链或者一对耳环。

他应该佩上金箔、黑珍珠和红玛瑙，那一定会很漂亮。


End file.
